the half blood magician
by This Star Won't Go Out
Summary: when percy finds a tape recorder in his locker at goode high school he sets off a chain events that will change magicians and halfbloods alike Beta reader for this story is GramaryeGirl Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi ya'll, this is my first fan fiction ever so, no flames please. Feedback and advice would be appreciated. I hope ya enjoy. Thanx for reading and for that you all rock! **

Chapter 1

It was almost summer vacation but Camp Half Blood felt like a lifetime away. Strange things have been happening from the moment camp ended and continued throughout the whole year, and that's saying something because being a demigod of one of the big three strange things happen to me a lot. You'd think I'd get a break from all this weirdness for once after we defeated Gaia, but no. See all week I've been having these dreams of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, emerald eyes and bronze skin (who I think is prettier than Aphrodite) standing on a stormy beach she's trying to tell me something but I can't hear. Besides that my powers have been going crazy and I know something is off.

I step out of Paul's Prius and slam the door shut. Paul and I walk across the parking lot to Goode high school. When we're inside Paul says

"Percy, try to be careful I don't want to hear another compliant about you making toilets explode or anything else along the lines."

I huffed insulted and replied

"That only happened once and it was a mistake I didn't mean to hit Mr. Smith"

Paul looked at me funny and said

"Any ways just don't get in trouble because I might not be able to get you out of it next time."

"I'll be good, I swear."

"Fine."

Paul says right when first bell started to ring "great" I thought, "Now I'll be late Mr. Smith's class and he already hates me."

I hurried off down different hallways and reached my locker, number 26. I pull it open and something falls out hitting me on the head.

"Ouch" I muttered and picked whatever it was up. I looked at it in confusion it was an old fashion recorder with a tape inside. I turned it over and saw no name was written on it.

"Oh well." I thought as I put it in my ratty backpack and ran over to class.

When I arrived at my first period, sweaty and out of breathe Mr. Smith says giving me the evil eye.

"Percy, you're late. Sit down and, you have detention after school."

"Great." I thought, "How can this day get worse."

The fates must hate me because it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Okay hi, so disclaimer I do not and never, ever will own Percy Jackson or Kane chronicles the are Rick Riordan's. **

_**Chapter 2**_

I was in last period when it happened. It was Mrs. Peterson's history class and

I was bored to death so after having sleepless nights all week you couldn't blame me

for dozing off. It was the same dream I've been having all week but clearer. I was

standing on the beach as before when I realized: 1. That I was standing not on a

beach but by a river and 2. I had the body of a bird and it was kind of disturbing me,

and 3. I was in the middle of a desert with palm trees and pyramids.

"These things only happen to me, don't they?"

I sighed might as well see what happens next I reasoned. I approached the women

but instead of disappearing like all the other times I was able to reach her. When I

got to her I went right to business.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my dreams, where am I, and why am I a

chicken?"

She laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. Then she

said,

"Perseus I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities. I am Amathaunta, and we are connected more than you may realize. You must come find me Percy, for an enemy who can use my powers for his cause traps me in this limbo. I am giving my powers to you, for I have chosen you as my host. Your body is in the form of a chicken because that is how every ones Ba or soul looks in this place. You are in the Duat in the form of ancient Egypt my home. Everything will make sense in time but now you must awake Percy." After she said that I woke up to the wonderful sound of Mrs. Peterson yelling at me for falling asleep. I had this horrible feeling that things were changing and I wasn't sure if they were good or bad. When she finished her rant the bell rang and I grabbed my bag rubbed my eyes and left the room. I left the building with a determined stride and went for home. Detention would have to wait because I had more important things to do like finding out whom Amathaunta is and what that has to do with me. Then I have to have to find out what that tape I found was about. 


	3. author's note

Author's note: digital cookies for those who find out who Amathaunta is (hint she's an Egyptian goddess).


	4. Chapter 3

**An: sorry for the long wait I kind of got stuck so review and enjoy**

Percy walked through the door to his apartment and shut the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen where his amazing mom, Sally, stood preparing dinner. He inhaled the delicious fumes emitting from where the pan on the stove sat, no doubt with some blue delicacy inside it. He pecked her on the cheek trying to hide the fact of how nervous he was. He obviously failed miserably, because his mom asked, "Percy, is anything up? You know, godly stuff?"  
>He looked her in the eye, brown eyes meeting green, and said gravely, "Mom I don't know right now, but I will tell you when I do."<br>"Well, good, I can't have you disappearing again, now can I?" she said teasingly to lighten the mood.  
>"Hey, don't blame me, blame Hera, she's the one that kidnapped me!"<br>Right then Paul came home and entered the kitchen. Turning to Percy, he said sternly, "Aren't you supposed to be in detention, young man?"  
>"Some god stuff came up; apparently a missing goddess I've never heard of needs my help."<br>On that note Percy crossed the kitchen and made his way to his room. Paul turned to Sally and said, "They just never leave him alone, do they?"  
>Shaking her head, Sally sighed, wondering what will happen to her son next.<br>In his room Percy took out a drachma from his hidden stash in his underwear drawer and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the water in the sink, he waited for a rainbow to appear. Finally, when one came, he tossed the drachma in and said, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering; show me Annabeth Chase." A few moments later, an image appeared. Annabeth stood in her room in San Francisco, her back facing him. Seeing Annabeth made Percy almost forget what was happening. Almost. He missed her so much. Percy cleared his throat and Annabeth jumped, whipping her dagger out of its hiding place. Seeing that it was only Percy, she put her knife away, smiled, and said, "Hey, seaweed brain, if you were actually here that knife would've been in you. Anyways, what's up? It has got to be important if you weren't able to wait a few days until I arrived at camp for the summer."  
>"Yeah well I've been having some weird dreams. A goddess named Amathaunta is in them, but I've never heard of her before. I was wondering if you knew who she was."<br>Her face took on a look of great concentration when her eyes lit up and she finally said, "Percy, I got it. She was a Sumerian goddess of the oceans, but most commonly worshiped in Egypt."  
>"That makes sense. When I talked to her, she said that we were at the Nile river, and that it was her home. What I don't understand is what this has to do with me. I am Greek, not Egyptian...at least I don't think so."<br>The thought disturbed him. He didn't need more gods to babysit, and Egyptian gods—do they even exist? Annabeth looked at him and said, "Percy, maybe you should tell Chiron about this. He could help."  
>I shook my head. It would be like when they tried to find out about the Romans: he wouldn't spill the beans, especially if he swore on the Styx like last time.<br>"Annabeth, I think I should keep this to myself for now. Something tells me that both sets of gods wouldn't be to happy about mixing."  
>She nodded. "Fine, but if anything happens to you I will come and get you, then kill you myself."<br>Percy smiled; the thought was strangely reassuring to him.  
>"Bye Wisegirl, see you at camp."<br>Then he put his hand through the mist, making the image disappear. He went back to his room and started to pace, wondering what would happen next, when suddenly he remembered. 'The tape,' he thought, 'Maybe its mysterious appearance has something to do with all this craziness; even if it didn't, it wouldn't hurt to try it.' Shifting through his bag, he searched for the tape amidst all the junk and papers. After looking in the whole bang, he found it all the way at the bottom. Taking it out, he set it up to play. He inhaled and exhaled, then pressed play. After a few seconds of static, a boy's voice began talking.  
>"We only have a few hours, so listen carefully. If you are hearing this story, you're already in danger. Sadie and I might be your only chance."<br>When Percy heard these words he knew that whatever he was going to hear wasn't good, and he somehow had something to do with it.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for the long update I got stuck on ideas**

**Chapter four**

Percy was lying on his bed pondering some things (and by 'some things', he meant the tape he just finished listening to and a certain missing goddess that he just found out inhabited his body. Ew.). He wasn't that shocked that the Egyptian gods exist (he was way past that point by now) but he didn't need more drama in his life. All he wanted was to go to camp and be with his girlfriend, not fight in another war that the gods stupidity caused. From what Sadie and Carter had said on the tape, it sounded like they needed help fighting this evil snake dude (especially since the only one they thought could help is a crazy old man). But he realized that they knew as much about demigods as he and the rest of Camp Half-blood knew about the Romans before the Giant war. He remembered waking up after months asleep not having any of his memories and shuddered. _Then again,_ he thought _it's probably best not to have any gods' help (like Hera's)_. Before he would make any decisions about helping them (but being how he was, it was most likely 'yes'), he wanted to know more about his mother's family and how they had the blood of Pharaohs. He got up and stretched, cramped from lying awkwardly on his bed, and took the tape out of the tape player. He put it on his desk and walked to their apartment's small kitchen. Inside, he saw his mother setting up dishes with their dinner on them.  
>She looked up and said, "Percy, I was just going to call you for dinner, but since you're here, lets get started." He looked at the table and saw Paul wasn't there<br>"Hey, mom, where's Paul?"  
>She sat down in her seat and said, "He went to pick up some things he left at school, honey."<br>Percy sat down beside her and dug into his mom's delicious blue food. Through a mouthful he asked her, "Mom, what nationality were your parents?"  
>She raised an eyebrow, confused by her son's question.<br>"Why do you want to know, sweetie? I barley remember them."  
>Percy struggled to find an excuse. "For a school project," he managed to stutter out. He hated lying to his amazing mother.<br>"Well then, okay. Before my uncle died of cancer, he told me that my mother, Janet, was an American historian who met my Egyptian father, Asim, on a trip to Egypt to catalogue some artifacts. They were coworkers, and after a few months of working together, Asim proposed and she accepted. They then went to America, bought a home, and eventually had me, but on a business trip back to Egypt, their plane crashed and, as you know, they died. By the time she finished her story Percy had a determined look on his face, and had already made up his mind. He would go find Brooklyn House, find the missing goddess who stalking his dreams, and fight Apophis, plus learn some magic along the way. He just needed to go to camp and get Blackjack.

Poseidon raced through his underwater palace's throne room, sending angry glares at anyone who disturbed him. Even Amphitrite and Triton couldn't calm him down. No one could fathom what was bothering the god of the seas. After a few more rounds of pacing, Poseidon sighed and sat wearily in his throne. This useless worrying would not help his son. He knew it was dangerous for their child to have fallen in love with Sally, but from the moment he saw her on Montauk, he had fallen desperately in love with her. When Percy was born, it was discovered that he had pharaoh's blood in him, and the Egyptian gods were furious with Poseidon. They said he would be dangerous (even more dangerous than a normal child of the big three), and would have to be killed. He managed to convince them to let Percy live so he could fulfill both great prophecies, on the condition that he would never find out about his other lineage, and the other Greek deities never knew. But now they needed his son for their own needs, and he was in great danger (again), and he knew that if anything happened to his son because of them, he would not hold back his fury over his favorite son.

Apophis was not happy at all. He was in human form and, enveloped in shadow, he sat tall and erect in his chair. He was hiding in a niche in the Du'at where none of the foolish Egyptians would find him until he was ready to devour the sun and thus cause the world, as the puny mortals knew it, to plunge into complete and utter chaos. He hissed, and his eyes flashed silver, similar to that of a snake, showing his true nature for the briefest of moments. He thought of the reason for all of his recent problems. Amathaunta. It was her whom he had kidnapped and trapped so he could drain her powers and use them to help him fight the gods, Ra, and those annoying Kane kids, but before he could complete the ancient ritual that would give him her powers, she sent them over to a human, and he was still trying to find the one who she gave them to. He closed his eyes and whispered a spell in ancient Egyptian that would help him track down her powers. When it was complete, he waited for a while, trying to sense something. After a while his eyes snapped open, gleaming, and he stood up. Finally, after months of searching he had found the one that had the power to stop him along with the Kane kids. "Hieracosphinx!" He yelled, and a lioness-like creature with a serpent-like neck that was incredibly long approached him.  
>The creature lowered its head to be level with his own and then he said, "Go find Percy Jackson for me, and make sure he doesn't make it to Brooklyn House alive." When he finished, the creature left and started its hunt for the person called Percy Jackson who stood in the way of all their carefully made plans.<p> 


	6. AN

Hello everyone I'm afraid I have some bad news I'm leaving this story and putting it up for adoption if any of you would like to take it please say so in a review or PM me


	7. Adoption

Hello guys I just want to inform you all that this story has been adopted by Princess of the Umbra Drachen Thank you my loyal fans for supporting me.


End file.
